One Blanket, One Hundred Problems
by FoxFlame
Summary: While searching for shards in the mountains, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku get trapped by a blizzard. With below zero temperatures, soaking wet clothes that need removal, and only one blanket to share, how will the gang survive the night? InuKag


One Blanket, One Hundred Problems

Written By:FoxFlame

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all related characters are the creations of Rumiko Takahashi-sama. Standard disclaimers apply.

Fox- This is my very first fic, written over the summer of 2003. So sorry if it is not as good as my present writing!

Chapter One: One Blanket......

'' Kagome, are you sure you sensed a shard in these mountains?" cried Miroku through the howling winds, which carried razor sharp ice as it blew. "P-p-p ositive.." whispered Kagome. She was wearing her usual school outfit which was definitely not made for snowy conditions." I don't know about you two, but I'm freezing my ass off back here!" commented Inuyasha."O-oh put a sock in it Inuyasha! Kagome and I are much colder than you!" Miroku cried out. "  
  
Oh really? How do you figure that priest?" Inuyasha hollered to the monk a couple of feet ahead of him. " With your demon blood you have much more tolerance under hard situations!" Miroku cried to the back of the group. " W-well at least you have shoes!" replied Inuyasha. " I'm wearing sandals you idiot! S-stop acting like your the only one who's cold around here!" yelled the enraged monk with all the power he had. Back and forth they traded insults.  
  
'Their at it again. Cant those two ever get along?' thought Kagome. ' Wait a second! I think I see a house! Now if only my lips worked I could yell over this wind and their voices to tell them about it! Wait a second I got an idea....' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Oh! G-g-gods forbid The Great Demon Dog has to suffer with the rest of us instead of flying at top speed outta here!" teased Miroku. " Wanna s-start something monk? Are you forgetting who you're dealing with!" replied an angry demon dog." O-oh yes!" replied Miroku turning around putting his back to the wind. " I-it would be unfair if I were to challenge such a puppy like opponent".  
  
" Why I should march right over there right now and KICK YOUR ASS!" said Inuyasha heading for Miroku with clenched fists. Just then Miroku heard a faint sound coming out of the forgotten Kagome. " I think she's trying to say something..." said Miroku. "Oh! trying to change the subject now huh? TO AFRAID?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"I-I-Inuyasha...." whispered Kagome. Inuyasha ran to her. Kagome took Inuyasha's hands into hers and held them tight. Miroku, who was watching the sudden affection started to wonder ' Is she finally telling Inuyasha about her feelings toward him? But why now? Maybe she feels she's running out of time and wants to tell him....'. But Miroku couldn't be more wrong.  
  
Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and smiled. She slowly brought her face closer to his. Inuyasha thought he died and gone to heaven! ' Is she going to kiss me?' thought Inuyasha. Now he totally focused on Kagome and forgot about the fight with Miroku. Closer and closer she brought her face to his. Time just seemed to stand still. Now that Kagome noticed she had the boy's undivided attention, she lowered the bomb. With her lips merely centimeters from his she whispered...  
  
"I-I-Inuyasha............................... SIT!". " Ahh!" cried Inuyasha whose face now lies in the snow.  
  
Miroku couldn't contain his laughter. The thought of sweet and innocent Kagome turning into a sexy temptress and tricking Inuyasha was down right HYSTERICAL! " Hahahahah! Wow Inuyasha! Kagome pissed on your neck! hahaha!" cracked Miroku. " Miroku! where did you learn such language!" yelled Kagome over to the laughing monk who was now holding his stomach. " From that thing you called a 'T.V'. When I was in your time Sota let me watch a 'movie' with him and I loved that line the man said. I felt n-now was the perfect time to say it!'' bellowed Miroku.  
  
" Well don't ever say that again! Its disgusting!" said Kagome.  
  
Miroku ran over to Kagome and held her hands and said, " Please forgive me Kagome, don't blame me, blame that 'T.V' thing!" " Uh... umm... okay...your forgiven" Kagome said yanking her hands out of his not wanting to argue anymore.  
  
"Now that I got your attention..." Kagome said as she fixed her hair "I've been trying to t-tell you guys that I see a house!" Kagome whispered as she pointed into the storm.  
  
"O-oh.. thanks Kagome. Inuyasha and I would have never seen that!" said Miroku kissing up to Kagome. " Speak for yourself monk". Inuyasha replied still spitting out snow. " Can't you be nice for once Inuyasha?" yelled Miroku. "E-e-enough!" hollered Kagome. "Can't you guys get along f-for 5 minutes?"  
  
"But Kagome! I can't let him win!" said Inuyasha. " Well you'll have to suck up your pride for a couple of minutes until we get warm!" replied Kagome. "But!" he cried but Inuyasha was cut off with a "SIT!" perfectly executed by Kagome. " Will you stop doing that? I'm cold enough!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
The rest of the way to the cabin was silent, with the exception of cold shivers. Kagome was falling behind so Inuyasha carried her.  
  
Bang.....Bang....Bang! "Ow" said Inuyasha silently while rubbing his arm. He was forced to ram the door open on account it was frozen. When Kagome was placed on the floor she ran straight to the fireplace shivering. The guys were scared for her well-being, so decided to let her rest while they did the work. Miroku was sent to search the cabin for food, water and blankets, while Inuyasha had to start a fire.  
  
Inuyasha searched through Kagome's bag and found the tiny fire starters (a.k.a matches) Kagome always started a fire with. Now this would be a good thing if only Inuyasha knew how to use them. Since Kagome was half asleep and Miroku would have no clue what to do, he tried lighting a match. Inuyasha remembered that Kagome had showed him once how to light a match, but he was to busy staring down her shirt. That thought made him smile.  
  
After many trials the fire was started. Inuyasha noticed Kagome was shivering so he rubbed her hands together and held them over the fire. It seemed to help but not a lot.  
  
Miroku found nothing in the one room cabin but a big, warm, blanket. " Uh Inuyasha, we have a problem...." said Miroku. " What?" answered Inuyasha. " Well we all defiantly need to sleep with a blanket, or we might catch hypothermia, but there is only one!"  
  
" Well I guess we can share it...." said Inuyasha. " Oh and there's another problem..." stated Miroku " Our clothing is soaked and wearing them to sleep will defiantly be bad". ''Oh well that is a problem...." said Inuyasha. "But one thing is for sure.." " What?" asked Miroku calmly.  
  
"There is no way in the WORLD that I am sleeping next to you NAKED!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome stirred on her spot on the floor." And what about Kagome? I highly doubt she wants us to take off her clothes let alone sleep with her naked!'' said Inuyasha.  
  
Oh what a tangled web we weave...  
  
"Oh! Don't worry Inuyasha.... I can take care of the clothing removal!" cracked Miroku smiling widely inching towards Kagome. "Hands off monk!" screamed Inuyasha. "Take you and your hormones 50ft away from Kagome before I make sure you can't pass down your genes!" Miroku terrified of the statement grab the part of his robes in front of his...manhood... and stepped away quickly. Usually he would retaliate but he knows of the feeling Inuyasha has toward Kagome so backed off... Oh yeah... and the fact Inuyasha could kick ass.  
  
" He he... so what are going to do?" whimpered Miroku. Inuyasha grabbed the blanket out of his arms and draped it over Kagome's shivering body. "Well one thing is clear... we have to take Kagome's advice and tolerate each other and the situation at hand. And right now, we need to survive, not for our sake, but Kagome" said Inuyasha. Miroku was in shock. Did he just hear what he thought he did? It is quite obvious Inuyasha cares deeply enough for Kagome's life that he is willing to sleep in such an uncomfortable situation.... NAKED!' Miroku thought.  
  
He gave out a slight chuckle at that last though... hehe... just the thought of the look on Inuyasha's face when Miroku told him the bad news, is enough to make him laugh in such a serious situation. "Hm"-replied Miroku. " Now what?" he asked. " I'll undress Kagome while you set up the bed' " replied Inuyasha, slightly smiling. He's been waiting for this moment ever since he met Kagome. But the small fact that she's in a deep sleep kinda put a damper on things.............................  
  
"Oh well" Inuyasha said out loud as he started pulling off her shoes. Next were her socks, skirt, and her shirt. He slowly pulled it over her head anticipating what was to come. Slowly, slowly, slowly..................  
  
"What!" Inuyasha screamed. "What the hell is that?!"  
  
"What?" said Miroku running over to Inuyasha  
  
"That!" replied Inuyasha pulling at Kagome's bra, which was on pretty tight. "I've never seen these things before"  
  
" Uh.. I'm surprised at the fact you have ever seen ANYTHING!" cracked Miroku.  
  
" Stay focused Miroku... no fights remember...." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth while unrolling his clenched fists.  
  
" Sorry... I couldn't resist." He said. " Now, what the hell is this contraption?"  
  
" You're asking me?" answered Inuyasha while putting his hand behind Kagome's back to lift her up a little. "Wait a second, what's this?" he said fiddling with the bra buckle. " Let me see... it looks like it is the strap holding this thing together. If we could open this, we could get it off." said Miroku.  
  
He started to pull but nothing happened. He pushed twisted and unscrewed but it was useless. Next it was Inuyasha's turn. He went through the same trial and ended up with the same results. After much fighting with the contraption Inuyasha got fed up.  
  
" That's it! This thing is going to hell," he screamed almost waking the sleeping Kagome. "Iron breather sole stealer!" he said cutting through the buckle. The bra went flying across the room and landed on the floor.  
  
" Wow" said Miroku looking like he was hypnotized. Just then, to Miroku's misfortune, an arm wrapped around the beautiful sight. " Inuyasha!" Miroku said. " Don't disgrace Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. " Fine" he said, then smiled " It looks like your doing the disgracing Inuyasha" Miroku said pointing to the arm wrapped around Kagome's supple chest. "Ah!" said Inuyasha unconsciously letting go forgetting she was naked and right in front of the perv... oh I mean Miroku.  
  
Then Inuyasha tried to think quick and covered her with his hands. Then he realized he did it a gain and let go. After a couple of minutes Miroku just leaned his head on his hands and watched the demon dog struggle with the situation. Miroku, after a while, got bored and made a bet with himself to see hw long it would take for Inuyasha to realize that the blanket is right next to him so he could cover her.  
  
" A ha!" said Inuyasha grabbing the blanket.  
  
Time' said Miroku mentally ' 5 minutes and 56 seconds'. Miroku looked at the thing on his wrist called a watch' Kagome gave him for a gift.  
  
" Well that was entertaining" said Miroku.  
  
"Sigh" replied Inuyasha. After a minute or two Inuyasha laid the now naked yet covered with a blanket Kagome on the ground next to the fire. Color returned to her face along with the ended of the shivering. For her anyway. Now the trouble starts.  
  
" Whew... glad that's over," said Inuyasha with a sweat drop. Mentally he was smiling inside of all the fun he had... hehehehe.  
  
" Don't celebrate yet Inuyasha. We still have to figure out where we are going to sleep." Commented Miroku." Well the blanket is big. We could put Kagome in the middle ...."  
  
"NO! no way am I letting you anywhere near Kagome tonight!" cried Inuyasha  
  
"Oh... then what do you propose we do then ?" replied Miroku.  
  
" Umm.... Uh... we could.. you know..." stuttered Inuyasha.  
  
"Right.. it's settled. Now get undressed and I'll turn around. Get under the covers and try to get some sleep. I'll do the same." With that, Miroku won the battle.  
  
Inuyasha reluctantly did what he was told and got under the blanket next to Kagome, swiftly followed by Miroku. Inuyasha turned over and came face to face with her. She really is beautiful' he thought Being this close to her naked is not helping me and my litt... uh big friend' he thought. I better rest up and save my energy because tomorrow Kagome is going to kick my ass for this. Dear gods please don't make me roll over during the night' he said to himself.  
  
(Meanwhile in Miroku's mind)  
  
Control control control... contain yourself.... Control control control'  
  
And with that, they fell asleep.  
  
The following morning the storm stopped. Outside the snow piled deep and glistened in the sun. Birds chirped happily at the good fortune Mother Nature handed to them by stopping the storm. In the midst of all this natural wonder resided a cottage, being occupied by three weary travelers.  
  
Yawn' said Kagome stretching her arms. She felt a slight draft so she decided to snuggle closer to the embodiment of warmth residing at her left. Wait a second' she thought Embodiment of warmth?!' she quickly opened her eyes to see a sleeping Demon Dog cuddling with her........ Wait why was she naked?! Oh my god!' she thought and rolled over to her right just to land directly on top of a sleeping ( well not sleeping anymore) monk... who along with the Demon Dog was NAKED! She had enough. She jumped up and yelled  
  
" Oh my god!''  
  
" What? Where's the demon?" said the naked Inuyasha sitting up, whipping drool from his mouth. He looked straight a head t see a half naked Kagome screaming.  
  
Inuyasha put on a very big smile and said innocently while covering himself " He he good morning Kagome! I see your awake, and alive he."  
  
" Inuyasha you pig! How dare you!" Kagome screamed. Finally Miroku awoke. He opened his eyes and saw Kagome standing in front of Inuyasha wrapped in a part of the blanket.  
  
" Uh- oh! I think I'll go back to sleep now" Miroku said yanking the blanket over his head. " Oh no you don't!" said Kagome yanking the blanket a little to hard. Not only did she uncover his head, but also exposed body.  
  
"Oh my god" she yelled covering him up "I'm scared for life".  
  
" Uh Kagome, we can explain, you see.... You were gong to die because you were cold and your clothes were wet so we gave you the blanket but if we slept without a blanket in our wet clothes we would have died too". Miroku said all in one breathe." Umm what?" replied Kagome.  
  
" What I mean to say" Miroku said pointing his finger to his right " IT'S ALL INUYASHA'S FAULT" " What!" cried Inuyasha " I'm so freakin' sure! It was your idea to undress Kagome and ourselves and share a blanket!" " But who undressed Kagome huh Inuyasha!" replied Miroku. " What? Wait a second!" said Kagome already dressed in her underwear, shirt, and skirt.  
  
" I want to talk to you, but not like this! Put on some clothes while I cook so breakfast."  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku quickly got dressed and sat down in front of the fire.  
  
When Kagome saw both boy's on her side she began.  
  
"First Miroku...." SLAP! BAM! Kagome hit and slapped Miroku upside his head." Ow!" he cried. Huh, it was worth the pain' he said mentally.  
  
"That's for sleeping next to me naked! You think I wouldn't care? Of all people!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Hahahaha" said Inuyasha, but abruptly stopped once he saw the fire in Kagome's eyes. Oh boy, she was going to hurt him.  
  
"And you........................... SIT!" "Ow" said Inuyasha.  
  
" First of all.... You undressed me without any consent!" cried Kagome as she watched Inuyasha stand up. When he was up properly she yelled, " SIT! And you lay me down next to you, who was also naked... SIT!" "Ow" " And then you let MIROKU, the hormone driven priest, lay next to me as well! SIT" "OW!" " And when I awoke I was cuddled with you! SIT!" "Ow" " Have you any consideration?"  
  
"Yeah! I considered your life!" said Inuyasha rubbing his head, which was thrusted to the floor countless times already. "Kagome... I'm sorry I disgraced you but Mir.... I mean I thought it was the only way to save you..." said Inuyasha ashamed.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha felt her wrap her arms around his waist. She pressed her head against his chest. Inuyasha returned the hug and pricked up his ears to her Kagome speak.  
  
" I'm sorry too. I guess I was so worried about Miroku that I couldn't see you did what you did out of love. Thank you Inuyasha." Whispered Kagome.  
  
" Hey! What about thanks Miroku? Huh? And what do you mean you were worried about only me? What about Inuyasha? I guess lying naked next to him is okay...." Screamed Miroku, but it took no effect on the two standing in front of him. He stared as he watched them hold each other. It was then he noticed that they needed some time for themselves, so exited the cabin in search of firewood.  
  
Inuyasha held on tight to Kagome, never wanting to let her go. It was in that moment Kagome pulled her self away just enough to come face to face again with him. She slowly leaned closer.  
  
Dear god please don't let her yell sit.... I'll never hear the end of it from Miroku! Oh man! I can picture him now...' thought Inyasha.  
  
Ha Inuyasha! Kagome pissed on your neck TWICE! Hahaha...'  
  
But Inuyasha was pulled from his scenario when he felt the warmth of Kagome's lips pressed to his. He held on to her tight, excepting the kiss.  
  
They parted when they needed air and smiled at each other. Unfortunately, their moment was short lived, as Miroku walked in with a couple logs of firewood. He noticed he interrupted something, so he said, " Umm sorry, but we slept pretty late, and if we don't get a move on, the jewel shard might get stolen..."  
  
Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and said" Your right, I can barley sense it now... lets get going." she said smiling.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and headed to the door with a slight smile on his face. When he realized no one was following he turned around. " What's the hold up?" he said. " Umm..." said Kagome and blushed " I can't find my bra." "What's a bra?" asked Inuyasha. " It's my...Uh... undergarment..." stuttered Kagome obviously embarrassed. Uh- oh...' Inuyasha thought 'I hope it's not that contraption Kagome had holding up her...'  
  
"Ah! What happened to my bra!" screamed Kagome holding up a shredded bra.  
  
"Hehe... It's quite a funny story Kagome... you see Inuyasha and I..." started Miroku, but Kagome shut him up by turning toward Inuyasha a yelled" What the hell did you do to my bra?!?!" " You mean that contraption that refused to open for me? I shredded it because it wouldn't come off. I tried, Miroku tried, and it didn't budge. It got what it deserved." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha! It's a bra... and article of clothing, not a living thing!" Kagome said through gritted teeth. " Umm Inuyasha, I'd cut the attitude if I were you, Kagome is on a role today with the beatings" whispered Miroku nudging Inuyasha. Unfortunately Inuyasha was blind with fury at the bra thing', ruining the perfect moment between him and Kagome, he didn't take the advice.  
  
"Well for a piece of clothing it put up quite a fight! And besides, you look better without it..." yelled Inuyasha. That was the last straw for Kagome.  
  
" You creep!   
SIT!

"Ow"

"SIT"

'OW!"

"SIT SIT SIT SSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!!!!"

"OW OW OW"

"Hahaha......" laughed Miroku." That's humor at it's best" "SHUT-UP monk!" yelled Inuyasha "Is that the best you got Demon? I heard better come backs from Shippo" remarked Miroku. The trios headed up the mountains to search for the jewel shard.

'Here we go again' thought Kagome , as she tightened her hold on Inuyasha's hand.

The End

Fox- heheh my first fic! How sweet! I just re read it now, after a whole year, n I still get the chuckles....oh, how I have evolved.

Check out** Possessed By Love**, for a nice long, Sess/Kag Pairing! And my other humor story (this one's sequel) **Bondage** (which is issuing a challenge for those brave enough to take!).  
  
(**Cowboy Bebop Fans**- read these two great stories written by none other than my cousin Bunny Breath! Someone saved my life tonight and Memories!!)


End file.
